Challenge of a Storm
Prologue Queen Xolo's silvery-blue eyes glared down at her son. "Thunder, you will never be king." The pale golden Icewing sneered. "I'm all that's left. Look at yourself, no daughters, no successors. But me. Face it, mother. You have to pick me." The pale blue queen snarled, revealing fangs like splintered icicles. "You beast. You'll never have my throne. If Evergreen had lived, it would be hers." "Evergreen died at birth. And you'd never imagine picking Graupel." he drawled, his sneer growing wider. "You have no choice, dear queen. Your throne is mine." King Rime watched from a distance, helpless to defend his mate. His frosty glare was fixed on his son. Thunder took a step forward. "I'll give you one chance, mother. You can leave the kingdom now, and I'll let you live." Xolo gave a low, throaty laugh. "Or... you can stay and die." the prince continued. "I warn you not to underestimate me, mother. Make your decision." The aging queen snapped her teeth at her son. "I'll never abandon my kingdom. I'll stay and fight, but you'll be the one to die today, son." Thunder's glittering blue eyes narrowed, a half smile spreading across the right side of his face. "Then start the duel. The first move is yours." Xolo grinned. "Poor choice of moves, son." she whispered. Her tail curled in anticipation as she let loose a blast of ice breath, filling the throne room with a cold fog. She took a step forward, her eyes searching for her son. "I told you you wouldn't survive a duel with me, Thunder." Claws flexed, slashing out from the fog and ripping the queen's wings to shreds. Xolo shrieked. "What? How is that possible? You should be dead!" She stopped, composing herself. "Come out, Thunder. And face me like a real Icewing." A deep laugh rattled through the fog. "I don't think so." Thunder taunted. Xolo's head whipped around, her eyes landing on nothing but fog. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Thunder's tail swept across the floor, knocking the queen off balance. The prince then lashed from the cloud of fog, landing on top of his mother, sinking his teeth into her throat. Xolo's mouth flew open in a scream, but only a rasping breath escaped. She struggled under the weight of her son, attempting to throw him off. His claws dug into her scales, blue blood trickling from her wounds. Thunder felt her go limp in his jaws. He grinned, looking down at her. Her eyes were still open, glazed over. Her jaw hung open, a stream of blood dripping onto the icy floor. Thunder let go of her neck, licking his teeth. "I know you aren't dead yet mother. But I don't intend to leave you alive." he said as he rolled his mother onto her side, dragging his claws along her neck. He looked down at her. "In a few minutes, you last breath will be nothing but your own blood." he hissed. Chapter One Thunder sat atop the tallest spire of the Icewing Palace, his eyes studying the snow covered land beneath him. Hermenn, guardian of the royal family, lifted up in front of him. "Sir, what are you doing?" The young king growled. "What now?" The smaller Icewing recoiled, moving away from the king as Thunder's heavy black cape whipped toward him in the wind. "T-The queen has requested your presence." Thunder growled. "Fine. Tell her I'll be right there." Hermenn nodded, swooping into a palace window and disappearing. Thunder's wings flared open as he lifted himself into the air and drifted down to the palace courtyard. The ice statues of Icewings were posed around the entrance of the palace. A shuffle in the snow sounded behind him, causing him to turn around. "Father!" a pale golden dragonet called. He ran up to Thunder and threw his wings around him. His big blue eyes looked up at the king. Thunder ran his talon down the dragonet's neck. "Good morning, Lightning." "Do you want to have a snow fight?" the prince asked. "I have to go see your mother." he responded. "Well then I'll come with you. I want to know what it's like to be king." Lightning replied happily. WIPCategory:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings)